The present invention relates to a media processor having a media stacker for accommodating plate-shaped media such as CDs or DVDs.
Media processors such as a disk dubbing device are utilized for writing data on a large number of media such as CDs or DVDs, and CD/DVD publishers are capable of making and publishing media by writing data on the media and conducting label printing on the media. Such a media processor includes: a drive for writing data on the media; a printer for printing on a label face of the media; and a conveyance arm for holding and conveying the media when the media are processed by the drive and the printer (For example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-126369A    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-283498A    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,052
The above media processor includes a stacker for accommodating and holding disk-shaped media such as CDs or DVDs in the processor in a stacked manner. However, if a number of media which exceeds maximum capacity of the stacker are conveyed into the stacker by a conveyance arm, the media will spill out of the stacker.